half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Aperture Science Sentry Turret
The Aperture Science Sentry Gun is a fully autonomous weapon created by Aperture Science and featured in Portal. Sentry Guns are used within Aperture Laboratories to protect restricted areas as well as in the testing of Military Androids and the Portal Gun. Overview The Aperture Science Sentry Gun has a single red eye, sleek appearance and predominately white color scheme common to most Aperture Science technology. Sentry Guns have only been seen in the Aperture Science Enrichment Center acting as guards in Test Chambers and maintenance areas. Sentry Guns often speak in a child-like, artificial voice similar to GLaDOS and toilets within Aperture Laboratories. Sentry Guns have a wide variety of vocalizations that they use to communicate with. They also politely forgive Chell for deactivating them saying "I don't hate you" or "I don't blame you". Tactics Sentry Guns, when idle, conceal their weapons under the two plates on either side of their body. When a gun spots a target it takes a moment to deploy its weapons to fire. Sentry Gun's weapons are very powerful, able to kill Chell after only a short period of continuous fire. However, Sentry Guns can be easily spotted by the visible laser beam emitted from their eye at all times, making it easier to avoid them. When knocked over Sentry Guns fire frantically in all directions before permanently deactivating. Like all other objects within Aperture Laboratories the Sentry Gun will disintegrate (and make a screaming noise) if it passes through an Emancipation Grid. Gallery ''Portal'' File:Testchmb a 110027.JPG File:Portal hit turret with turret.png|Knocking over a Sentry Gun with another sentry gun will earn the player the "Friendly Fire" Achievement. File:Cameraaddstenpounds.jpg|Knocking over a Sentry Gun with a camera will earn the player the "The Camera Adds 10 Pounds" achievement. File:Isanyonethere.jpg|A picture of a Test Subject sneaking behind a Sentry Gun, possibly a reference to the fact a Sentry Gun will react to nothing outside of its line of sight. File:Feelinglikefloating.jpg|Dissolving a Sentry Gun with a Material Emancipation Grill will earn the player the "A Feeling like Floating" achievement. ''Portal 2'' File:Turrets and i m a pc.jpg|March 2010 image of the Engineer's sentry gun being compared to the Aperture Science Sentry Gun, promoting the arrival of Steam on Mac, sent by Valve to MacNN. This references the "Get a Mac" campaign launched in 2006. File:Turret crib day poster.jpg|Informative poster illustrating the merits of using an Aperture Science Sentry Gun to ward off potential baby snatchers (day). File:Turret crib night.jpg|Ditto, night. File:08692436.580.png|ASCII art version of the "day" poster. File:Portal 2 turret slices.jpg|Informative poster. File:00781706.309.png|ASCII art version. File:Portal 2 turret slices2.jpg|Variant of the previous informative poster, suggesting that the Sentry Guns destruction will be more detailed in Portal 2. File:Pneumatic diversity vent poster.jpg|Informative poster of the Pneumatic diversity vent. File:01980182.265.png|ASCII art version. File:Aerial faith plate poster.jpg|Informative poster of the Aerial faith plate. File:04907382.298.png|ASCII art version. File:Thermal discouragement beam poster.jpg|Informative poster of the Thermal discouragement beam. File:06928073.711.png|ASCII art version. File:Turret laser ruined chamber.jpg|An active turret outside. File:08404033.250.png|ASCII art version. List of appearances *ApertureScience.com *''Portal'' *''Portal'' ARG *''Portal 2'' Notes and references Category:Portal Category:Aperture Science weapons Category:Weapons Category:Sentry weapons Category:Robots Category:Portal 2